


The Day is Here

by OFFICIAL_LEAH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFICIAL_LEAH/pseuds/OFFICIAL_LEAH
Summary: Tails finally found Sonic and Sonic is more surprised as ever. They become best friends, but an old villain from the past comes from across world to world to get revenge on a former blue-blur. This story is based on The Sonic the Hedgehog movie 2020.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the Sonic the Hedgehog movie(2020), then I recommend not reading this story because it won't really make sense.

One day in Green Hills, Sonic was watching TV with Tom, Tails was still looking for Sonic all over town. Then, Tails' radar started to beep. "He's so close! But where is he?" thought Tails as he was flying in town. 

Meanwhile at Tom's house. "I love this movie!" said Sonic as he rested his head against the couch, "me too. I used to watch this when I was little." said Tom. Tails, on the other hand, his radar caught Sonic! Tails were so happy that he finally found Sonic! He found Tom's house and knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Tom would you get that?" asked Sonic like he was the boss of him. "Fine," Tom said with a sigh. He opened the door and shouted, Sonic didn't know what was happening so he went to the door and was shocked.

"Hi my name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails because of my two tails." said Tails, "and I'm here for someone named Sonic." said Tails. Sonic was confused and sorta scared because he had no idea who this was. 

"I'm Sonic," he said as he came behind Tom, "I'm here on a special mission for you because we found Longclaw and she's not dead!" exclaimed Tails, "we want you to go back to Mobius!" shouted Tails. Sonic was happy, but as he thought about it he just couldn't go. 

"I can't go, I'm sorry," Sonic said with a sigh and turned around crossing his arms, looking down. 

"Why though?" asked Tails, "Because I lived here my whole life basically and I've made friends, I have a nice home, and family and I don't want to leave that," Sonic said with a sigh. Tails and Tom started to feel upset about this and confused because, why didn't he want to go back home?

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Tails, "it's just that I made friends here, I have a home, and I love it here. And the best part is that Eggman's not here to try to hurt me!" explained Sonic. "I understand," said Tails with a sigh. Then, Tails started to start up his tails and fly, "hold on," said Sonic. 

"What is it?" asked Tails, "where are you going?" asked Sonic. "well you know, I'm going to sleep in the forest," said Tails as his voice tried to sound like it wasn't a problem. 

"No, you can't stay out in the cold like that with no food, shelter, water, and well, family," said Sonic. Tails was shocked at what Sonic said. He thought for sure at least the human were going to make fun of him for having two tails. "Can we please let him stay with us?" asked Sonic with those cute puppy eyes. 

"Fine, why not." Tom said with a sigh, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh thank you!" cried Sonic. Tails was so surprised because he thought that they would call him a freak cause of his two tails, but he was wrong.

"Thank you so much you guys!" said Tails as he went to give Sonic a hug, but Sonic was thinking about Tails. "Hey, how would you like to be my brother?" asked Sonic, they were shocked about what Sonic said even Sonic was surprised at his words. 

"I'd love it!" exclaimed Tails, "big bro" Tails mocked. Sonic laughed, "do you want to see my room?" asked Sonic, "sure!" replied Tails. Then, they both went up to the attic, "here's my room, isn't it awesome?" asked Sonic. "I love it! Oh isn't that whole stack of comics?" asked Tails, "yup" replied Sonic. After Tom came up to the attic and had a smile on his face, he was happy for Sonic that he had someone like him. 

"Hey, I'm going to make lunch. What do you want?" Tom asked, "could you make me a chili dog?" asked Sonic, "sure. What about you Tails?" asked Tom. "Oh, I don't know, I'll have a chili dog as well." said Tails, "good choice, little bro" said Sonic smiling giving a thumbs up. Tails laughed and smiled at Sonic, they were really bros, "so what do you want to do?" asked Tails. "Oh I don't know" replied Sonic, but then as Sonic thought of what to do, a bunch of egg robots came into his room.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" shouted Sonic as he grabbed on to Tails' wrist. "What are those things?" asked Tails, but Sonic had no time to explain so he went to hold Tails' hand to get him out of there. "Come on! We've gotta go!" shouted Sonic as he ran super speed out of the house. But Tom on the other hand he was confused about why Sonic and Tails just ran out of the house. 

"What the-" said Tom, but then he got cut off by Sonic, "there are those robot eggs again!" Sonic warned Tom. "Are you serious? Again, but who's doing it?" asked Tom as he ran out of the house with Sonic. They went to the forest and hid in Sonic's old cave, "what are we going to do now?" Sonic asked as he held his head thinking of what to do. "It's okay Sonic I know what to do," said Tails, "you do?" asked Sonic. "Well yeah, I can use technology to hack the robots." said Tails, "you can do that?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, of course, I just need to access the motor of the robot from my radar so I can hack the software." explained Tails, "wow that's a lot" replied Sonic. "Well at least he knows what he's doing," Tom said. Tails started to enter a bunch of codes and passwords and he finally hacked the robots and turned them off. 

"There we go, they're all off." said Tails, "thanks buddy," said Sonic giving Tails a fist bump. "But who's doing the robots?" asked Tom, "well let's see it says Dr. Robotnik." said Tails. Tom's and Sonic's faces were shocked, they thought Eggman was in the mushroom world. "That's impossible!" cried Sonic, "yeah, we transported him in the mushroom world!" Tom said. Then, Tom and Sonic started thinking about what happened at the moment when they transported Eggman in the mushroom world.

~Flashback~ 

Sonic is lying on the street with everybody standing around him, "that little alien knew more about being human and you ever will, his name was Sonic, this was his home and he was my friend." Tom said to Eggman. Then, Sonic opens his eyes wide with his electric blue quills and eyes making electric shocks all around his body. Then, he rises up looking toward Eggman and his ship, "he's all yours" Tom replied while smiling. 

"I think you have something that belongs to me," Sonic said holding up a fist, trying to grab his quill that Eggman stole that he had in his ship, making the ship lose control and Sonic getting stronger.

~End of flashback~

"The quill!" both Sonic and Tom shouted at the same time. "What?" asked Tails, "so I have these quills and one of them fell out, so Eggman stole it to make his robots and ship to go faster and stronger. But then there was a battle and I tried to steal it, but I wasn't able to so I'm predicting Eggman still has my quill, which means he has some of my power." explained Sonic. 

"That's amazing, but bad at the same time!" said Tails as he was looking at his radar. "So now he might be using my power to revenge!" panicked Sonic. "It's okay Sonic, we can fight him again," said Tom, "yeah I know, but I don't want to leave you forever," said Sonic as he started to look devastated on the moment.

"I-I can't leave you" cried Sonic, "oh Sonic I know you don't, but you don't have to" replied Tails. "I-I don't?" asked Sonic, "no you silly, I can hack the computers, and besides isn't he in a different world?" Tails asked. "Well yeah, he is. So I don't have to leave doughnut lord?" asked Sonic, "no you don't. Who or what is 'Doughnut Lord'?" asked Tails. He was confused about who the "Doughnut Lord" was. "Oh, Tom talks to doughnuts, so I call him the Doughnut Lord" replied Sonic as he was laughing.

~Eggman's P.O.V~

I need to find that pesky hedgehog who dare to destroy my plans! He was a nut job anyway, so once I find him, he will be sorry! I still have his quill so I have the power to get out of here! Let's see I have my watch, gloves, broken down the ship, and the most precious thing, the quill! Hahahahaha!

~3rd person's P.O.V~

"But what if I have to fight again?! What if I have to leave Earth?!" shouted Sonic, he was going out of control and his body started to turn electric blue and his eyes as well. "Sonic your body!" said Tom, "Oh no, not again!" cried Sonic as he tried to calm down. Luckily he was able to calm down in time before he could make another blackout again. "I-I'm good," said Sonic, as he sat on the dirty, light, rusty ground right, where is bean bag used to be. They all exited the cave and went back to Tom's house to get some shut-eye.

"Time for bed, you guys," said Tom as he unlocked the attic door. "Tails, you can sleep on my bean bag," said Sonic as he got the bean bag all nice and ready for Tails. "Thanks, Sonic" replied Tails has he smiled at Sonic, "come here, little bro," said Sonic. Tails went closer to Sonic and Sonic gave him a head rub, "night bro," replied Sonic as he gave Tails a high five. "Night, big brother," said Tails has he hugged Sonic, then they both went there sleeping places and went to sleep.


	2. Getting to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! This is chapter two! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and please vote and comment! WARNING: If you have not seen the Sonic the Hedgehog movie 2020, then I recommend not reading this fanfiction because it won't really make any sense. But with that being said, enjoy the story!

Early in the morning, it was around 9:30 AM and Sonic got up from his fluffy, car bed and yawned. "Hey, Tails? You up?" whispered Sonic as he tapped Tails on the shoulder, "Yeah, why?" asked Tails as he got up from the bean bag and stretched. Tom was still sleeping in his queen-sized bed downstairs. "I'm bored," Sonic said with a sigh, "I know, me too" agreed Tails. Then, they both got out of their beds and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Then, Tom got up to go see how Sonic and Tails were doing, but then they heard a big bang from outside, it was more robots! 

"Are you serious?!" cried Sonic as he made a run for it and ran back to his cave. On the other hand, Tom and Tails were still at the house fighting the robots. "Why are these things coming back to us?" asked Tails as he got out his tails and started to hit them with his tails. "I don't know, but it's started to get annoying" replied Tom as he was looking around for Sonic, "where's Sonic?!" shouted Tom as he ran out of the house grabbing Tails' hand and running to Sonic's cave. They found Sonic's cave and went down the hole and found Sonic in the form of a ball hiding. 

"Buddy, what are you doing?" asked Tom kneeling down facing him, "I- I don't want to fight anymore by Eggman or anyone! I just want to live a normal life and be with a family like you!" cried Sonic as he rolled back into a ball. 

"Big bro, you may just want to live a normal life, but it's impossible obviously because he won't leave you alone, even in a different world!" explained Tails. So, Sonic felt safe with Tails and Tom, but he doesn't want to use his power for fighting almost constantly anymore, he wanted to use it almost rarely. 

"Okay," replied Sonic as he got up from his form to a ball to his normal self. "They're outside of the house, but if I can hack the whole software and motor system, they will stop for good." explained Tails as he got out his radar. "Thanks, little bro and Doughnut Lord." cried Sonic as he got up from the cold ground and brushed off. Even though Tails said he was going to hack the robots, Sonic didn't want that. He wanted to show them he was a strong and fierce hedgehog. 

"No, you don't need to do that," said Sonic, Tom and Tails were shocked about what Sonic just said even though he doesn't want to fight. "I need to be strong and fight them even though the only reason I didn't want to fight is that I don't want you to get hurt," explained Sonic as he jumped out of his cave and went straight where the robots were. Then, Tom and Tails followed after Sonic because they wanted to help him even though Sonic said he didn't want any help. 

"Sonic, you need our help!" shouted Tails, "no I don't!" disagreed with Sonic. Tails had no choice, but to take out the chaos emeralds to make Sonic, well Super Sonic! "Take these!" suggested Tails, "what are those?" asked Sonic. "The Chaos Emeralds, they will make you stronger!" said Tail as he handed the emeralds to him. Then, all seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded him and they did their job. They made Sonic turn yellow with red eyes and his spikes went up more, also he could float in thin air. "Woah, this is so cool!" said Sonic with a smile on his face, "wow, he can do that?!" asked Tom to Tails.

"Yes, he is very powerful if you think about it." exclaimed Tails, "I never thought he was this powerful" Tom said as they jumped out of the hole and went in the direction that Sonic went. Sonic was fighting all the robots with his might! Tails and Tom had to help, right? They couldn't just let him fight them alone. "I'm sure he's fine, I mean he's Super Sonic!" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic was still Super Sonic when he was fighting the robots, but what he didn't know is that once he used the chaos emeralds, they scatter all around the world again. This became a problem because what happens if Eggman comes back? What if he's too weak? Well, we're about to find out.

Sonic was in the forest fighting the robots, but Tom and Tails were trying to find Sonic. Tails got his tails ready to fly and Tom was ready to run the fastest he has run in his life. "Come on we have to find Sonic," said Tom as he was already starting to run, making his way closer to Sonic every second of the way. "Sonic!" shouted Tom looking up at Sonic, "hold on I'm fighting the robots!" replied Sonic, but then Tails comes flying over to Sonic, "Sonic stop!" shouted Tails. "Huh?" said Sonic as he turned around looking at Tails.

Tails were looking at Sonic with serious eyes, "the Chaos Emeralds scatter around the whole Earth after you use them!" explained Tails. "They do?!" shouted Sonic back as Tails as he still was fighting the robots. After all the robots were defeated, he turned back into regular Sonic and he looked confused and worried. "What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Tom as he looked down at Sonic, "this was just a small attack, what if Eggman comes back?" asked Sonic looking down.

~Eggman's POV~

No, no, no! This can't be happening! How did that hedgehog destroy all my robots?! This can't be happening! Not again! Surely the quill will take me home, right? Yes, it will! It has to! This can't fail me now that I'm here on some mushroom planet!

~3rd persons POV~

Tom and Tails were starting to worry a little bit now too. "I mean if his robots are back in Earth and the robots were under Dr. Robotnik's name, then he might come back," explained Sonic. "That is possible, but we took down the robots no problem!" said Tails, "yeah I guess you're right," said Sonic as he stood up straighter and looked in front of him. It was around 6:30 PM and everyone was hungry, so they walked back home and Tom started to make chili dogs. But then they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" shouted Maddie as she went to go pet Ozzy, "okay we're coming!" Sonic shouted back. They were trying to hind Tails somewhere, but they were not successful. But then they heard footsteps coming up to the attic, the attic was the best place to be to Sonic and Tails. It had the pretty gold lights, the pinkish-reddish bean bag with the silver, shiny ducktape as a patch, it also had the highway signs in dark green, and it also had the red race car bed. They tried to put him under the bed and it worked! 

"Okay, Tails, just stay under there until we're back" Sonic explained. But then they heard more footsteps up the latter to the attic, it was Maddie! "Oh no, she's coming come!" Sonic said as he tried to block the seeing of Tails.


	3. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write.

Someone was coming up to the attic, but sadly they knew who it was. It was Maddie! But at least it wasn't some crazy government guy or whatever he was again. "Hey, guys, what took you so long?" asked Maddie, "what is that?!" asked Maddie, she was about to fate. Tails' two tails were seen from under the bed. "What is wha-oh," said Tom looking down at the Tails, "You might as well come out," said Sonic. Then, Tails got out from under the race car bed at made a weak smile waving weakly, "heh, um hi?" said Tails. 

"Tom, Sonic, why did you hide this from me? It's so cute!" exclaimed Maddie as she picked up Tails and started to pet him. Tails were very uncomfortable, "ugh, I'm not a pet ya know!" shouted Tails as he tried to get out of Maddie's hands. "You better be careful, she can uh be too soft on you" explained Sonic while he was scratching the back of his head. 

"So uh Tails, I thought about saving Longclaw, and I think I will go with you to save her." said Sonic, "really? You'll do that?" asked Tails. "Yeah I guess I will," said Sonic, "let's go in 30 minutes," said Tails. "Okay," Sonic said, but the voice going lower while he talked was getting Tails confused, "Sonic, you okay?" asked Tails raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm just hoping that Longclaw is okay," confessed Sonic.

Sonic then walked over to Tom, "I'm going to miss you, Doughnut Lord," said Sonic, "you guys made me feel like I had a real family and you guys are the best things that ever happened to me." explained Sonic. Then, Sonic walked closer to Tom and gave him a hug, "thanks for everything, Tom," said Sonic. Tom was shocked, he never heard Sonic say his real name. He hugged him back, "I'll miss you too, bud." said Tom. Then, Sonic walked over to Maddie, "you too Maddie, I will miss you," said Sonic, "thank you for everything as well." said Sonic. "Oh you're welcome Sonic," said Maddie. 30 minutes have passed and they said their last goodbyes and went through the golden ring and left. 

Sonic and Tails arrived at Mobius, Sonic was so shocked that he's here again. He was sad as well, he misses Doughnut Lord and Pretzel Lady. But also he was excited to see Longclaw again. "Hey, bud? Where is Longclaw?" asked Sonic, "she's in her shack," said Tails. "Really? She still lives there?" asked Sonic, "yeah I mean, she got attacked right when you left Mobius" explained Tails. "I never thought I would be here again" exclaimed Sonic, but then they heard bushes move behind.

They turn around to see Eggman! "EGGMAN?!" shouted Sonic, he had a mad expression on his face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, EGGHEAD?!" shouted Sonic, "and, what happened to you?" asked Sonic as his face turned into a confused expression. "Well as you pushed me into existents, I made it all the way over to this world to destroy what you love!" explained Eggman.

On the other hand, Tom and Maddie were actually a bit sad about Sonic leaving, "you know Maddie? I actually miss the little Blue Devil" confessed Tom. "So do I, but it was for his own good," said Maddie, "yeah I guess you're right, but I really miss him," said Tom. "Me too and he probably misses us too." said Maddie, "yeah you're right," said Tom. But Sonic and Tails were in trouble, they had never fought crazy like this.

"Come on Eggman, just give up!" shouted Sonic, "oh why? Is it because you want to go back to Earth so you can see that Tom weirdo and collateral damage? Well it ain't happening!" explained Eggman. 

"No, you're not! Not before I can!" said Sonic, "Sonic, Sonic! I found a chaos emerald!" said Tails. Sonic smiled and Tails and Sonic went to find all the other chaos emeralds. After a while of searching, they found all the chaos emeralds! Then, Eggman somehow had a grip of Sonic's rings and used them to go back to Earth. Sonic and Tails quickly went right behind him and fortunately made it right in Green Hills!

Tom and Maddie were shopping for doughnuts when they saw the big, shiny, gold ring open and Sonic, Tails, and Eggman came out from it. "Sonic? Tails? What are you guys doing here?" asked Tom running over to them, "we tried to stop Eggman, but then he took my rings and came here!" explained Sonic. 

"Yeah and now we have to fight him!" said Tails, he was nervous because he never fought like this before. "Wait, Eggman is back?!" asked Tom, "yeah and he's trying to get me, but he is much more powerful now!" explained Sonic. Eggman was about to hit Sonic, but his ship was going out of control. Tails' bag fell to the ground(I hate to do these in my stories, but they're at the same place as the final battle in the 2020 movie) and all the chaos emeralds came out and were controlling his ship. Then, all the chaos emeralds went around Sonic and Sonic closed his eyes and became Super Sonic!


	4. The Last of Being Alone

Sonic was now Super Sonic and everyone was so surprised that Sonic could do a bunch of weird things. Sonic was about done with this crazy Robotnik guy, he never liked him from the beginning. But now that he thought about it, what if....he did get caught by Eggman and taken away from Tom and Maddie? And....what would happen if he never met Tom and Maddie and they moved to San Francisco?

~Sonic's POV~

I was starting to break down in front of everyone and let them down because I couldn't take the thought out of my head. I wasn't focused and turned back to normal. I just lye there looking down at the cracked pavement and was still almost crying. 'Why are you thinking about this? You don't need to! You have family and friends! The whole town is counting on you! You can't let them down, n-not this time.' I thought as my quills started to turn light blue and spark everywhere.

~Third Person's POV~

"Well, well, well, looks like the little hero is mad," said Eggman, "allow me to show you my latest invention!" Eggman said as he showed it to everyone, including Sonic. "His name is Metal Sonic and he knows your speed, your thoughts, your abilities, what you're afraid of, and everything about you!" explained Eggman with a smile on his face. "That's a fake and you know it!" said Sonic while standing up and focusing once again and turning Super Sonic.

But then, Metal took out Tails, "T-Tails! No!" shouted Sonic with an angry grin on his face, "you'll pay for that!" said Sonic. He turned dark blue almost purple and his pupils were gone and all you could see in his eyes were just the white. His second fur color became dark brown and he smiled, around his body there was fog around him and it was purple, he was Dark Sonic!

He defeated seven of Eggman's robots and turned back to normal and ran to Tails, "Tails buddy! Please wake up! I know you can! Please just, p-please!" Sonic cried as he ran to Metal and put his head against his. 

"You're going to pay for that! Do you want to know what's funny? You know what I'm going to do and I know what you're going to do! Strange isn't it?!" said Sonic. Then, Sonic started to think of sad and horrible thoughts so Metal could break down from all the pressure. Metal couldn't take it anymore and explode.

Then, Tails woke up and Sonic noticed and ran to him, "Tails! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Sonic said as he carried Tails to the sidewalk. "Okay, Tails stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." Sonic said, "but, Sonic! I can help you!" Tails cried. 

"I'm sorry, Tails, but I can't afford you getting hurt. Remember, we're bros. I don't wanna lose that." explained Sonic as he got up and ran to Robotnik's ship and many other robots. Eggman was way up high, he couldn't make it. Sonic hated the thought to let Tails help him on this one, but he had no choice. 

"Hey, Tails! How would you like to help me?" asked Sonic with a grin on his face as he ran to Tails. "I would love too!" agreed Tails as he got up and got ready to fly. He started to go in the air and then he took Sonic's hands and lifted him in the air. Then, Tails was ready to launch Sonic in the air to do a spin dash. 

"Whoooooo!" Sonic shouted as he destroyed Eggman's whole ship after a few tries. "I'll get you next time hedgehog and two-tailed freak!" shouted Eggman as he ran away, "good one, Tails!" Sonic said as he gave Tails a fist bump and smiled at each other. "Welp I gotta say, that was something else Tails," Sonic said as he went to the baseball field with Tom, Maddie, and Tails. 

"What are we going to do now?" Tails asked, "after a day like this, I would love to lay on some fresh green grass," Sonic said with a sigh as he collapsed on the grass and closed his eyes while smiling. Tails moved in with them and lived a great life. Until a red creature went through a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
